Burgers, Brats, and Boomerangs
by StarInHeaven1014
Summary: Gabriella, a Junior in college, juggles classes and her waitressing job. But when someone from high school pops back into her life thorugh an 'Original burger and a coke', Gabriella realizes that people, like boomerangs, really do always come back.
1. Another Day, Another Destiny

Hey guys! Okay, so maybe some of you noticed, but I deleted my fanfiction entitled 'Clancy's'. I really wasn't happy with teh way I started out. So, this fic will have hte same story line, but it will just be told in a better way. Haha. So please read and review, and remember constructive critism is always welcome!

-------

**Chapter 1: **Another Day, Another Destiny

"Haha, yeah right. Dance? With those legs? C'mon, and with that hair…uh, he was never on Broadway…" the tall girl twisted a lock of dirty blonde hair around her finger. She leaned down on the counter in front of her, resting her free elbow on the surface.

"Well, then, Molly, what do _you_ think his 'passion' was when he was 25?" the dark skinned girl put her hand on her hip and looked expectantly at her friend.

"Um…" Molly thought for a moment as she discreetly stared at the elderly man sitting in a booth a few feet away from where they were standing. "Oh, I know!" her hand shot up. "Kay, Meeka, you have got to hear me out, kay?"

Shameeka rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I think, he always led a normal life, you know, as one of those business guys with suitcases and blackberries and stuff, but he really always had the passion to help those in need, so he volunteered, like, _everywhere_," Molly smiled triumphantly.

Shameeka sighed and stuffed a hand in her black apron's pockets and pulled out a notepad, "Well, he did order Chicken Alfredo with a side of basil…"

"Wait, what does that have to do with…"

"Meeka, orders up," a small, tanned girl, her hair aloft with dark curls, swung open the kitchen doors and entered the waitresses' hangout area. In each arm she held a platter that lay beneath an assortment of meals. Maneuvering with ease, she dodged chairs, tables, and people before coming upon her destination.

She smiled at the group of people sitting at the table before setting the platters down on two folding tables she had brought out earlier. After giving them their dinners she headed back to the kitchen.

"Miss, miss!" the waitress heard a deep voice call out and she, as well as four other waitresses, turned to answer the costumer's calling.

The dark haired girl noticed that a man, maybe fifty, who also happened to be dressed from head to toe in leather, look her way, and she reluctantly walked over to his table, which was also surrounded by bikers and their 'chicks'.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Well, sweetness, us guys here we're wondering if you'd accompany us to…"

"No," she answered, almost robotically, "And, my name is not 'sweetness', its Gabriella."

-------

"God, somebody else hit on me…" Gabriella sighed as she placed the two empty trays on the counter.

"Ouch…anyways, I'm telling you, Meeka, only guys with goatees date girls with pimples like that…those two are obviously brother and sister…" Molly looked above Gabriella and Shameeka, for her height always allowed her to do that, towards a pair sitting near the far window of the restaurant.

The three women standing around the counter worked at the restaurant which had been named _Clancy's Home of the Best Burger in NYC and thoroughly the Best Place for Brats in the East_… Of course, everyone just called it Clancy's. (AN, I just made the restaurant up).

"Another game of 'Guess the costumer's lives' I take it?" Gabriella grinned as she watched Molly ramble on about the diners.

Shameeka rolled her eyes and nodded. During breaks, the three friends often crowded around the small counter at the back of the restaurant, in front of the kitchen. There, Molly would question Gabriella and Shameeka about the lives of the costumers. It helped pass the time…

"Oh, Gabi, there's a new group at table four," Shameeka told the brunette as she excused herself to go pick up an order.

Gabriella nodded and reached into her apron for her notepad. Pulling it out and retrieving a pen from behind her ear, Gabriella stepped across the dining room to the table where four beings sat. A boy and a girl, maybe Gabriella's age, were snuggled in the corner, her hand on his knee, and another older couple, of whom the boy kept calling 'mom and dad' were smiling at the pair.

"I'm so glad that we did this," the girl began, giving the boy's parents a toothy smile.

"Yes, of course," the woman agreed, but it was she who noticed Gabriella first. The woman, to Gabriella seemed awfully familiar, but she came to the conclusion that it was probably just because she had come in the restaurant before.

Gabriella smiled slightly and looked down at her notepad before reciting robotically, "Hi, I'm Gabriella; I'll be your server today. Shall we start with some drinks?" she looked up, but was startled to find that the boy and both of his parents were staring straight back at her, looking awfully bewildered.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at them, but smiled slightly. "Uh…what would you-," she turned to the girl seated beside the boy but was immediately interrupted but the woman across from them.

"Gabriella?"

"Yessss?" the waitress turned to the woman, hoping that she hadn't down something to upset the costumers.

However, as Gabriella turned to her, the woman was smiling broadly. "It's me…Mrs. Bolton, remember?"

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat, and she caught her breath. She knew was that meant. "Hi…" she did her best to keep the smile on her face as she said hello to both Mrs. And Coach Bolton.

But then she knew who was next…Closing her eyes she swallowed, "Hi, Troy…"

"Hi…" Gabriella felt herself fall into his ocean blue eyes once more…just like she had in high school.

"Uh, sorry, but I'm confused," Troy's girlfriend piped up.

_Oh good god is this awkward._ Gabriella thought to herself as she waited for someone, other than herself to reply.

"Oh, Karissa, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to introduce you. This is Gabriella. Back in high she and Toru were…"

Gabriella closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. _A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend…in love…_

But Troy cut his mother off, "Friends."


	2. Like a Diamond

**Chapter 2**: Like a Diamond

Tearing off the sheet of paper that held Troy's, his parents', and his girlfriend's orders and placing it on the counter that overlooked the kitchen, Gabriella felt herself choke back a sob.

It wasn't the fact that he had lied…but it was what he was lying about that brought tears to her eyes. What made it even harder was the way she had felt when she had seen him; it was like she had never even left high school…She had half expected for him to stand up and kiss her.

Gabriella shuddered. Why had she even felt that way? It wasn't like she still loved him…did she?

She tucked a stray lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and wandered off towards the bathroom, knowing that she didn't have to go…she just needed a quiet place to think. She locked herself in the women's bathroom which was simply a single room with a toilet and sink.

Sighing, she leaned up against a white wall, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a frown on her lips. Gabriella slid down the plastered surface so as she sat on the ground. She looked at the dirty, tiled floor with disgust, but didn't bother to stand up again. Too many thoughts weighed her down.

The small brunette winced at the memory of the last time she had seen Troy. It was the last day of summer…the last day of their relationship, and their senior year had ended only three short moths before that day.

Gabriella had been at Troy's, watching him pack his suitcase and duffel bag with teary eyes and a heavy heart. She had been going to New York…him California. Being stressed to her wit's end about the strain the distance would put on their relationship, Gabriella had been extremely moody all day.

And the there was the question he had asked her, _"What's gonna happen to us?"_ and Gabriella had broke down. She had blurted out words both herself, and Troy, would've never thought would escape her lips.

"_Troy, you're leaving, what am I supposed to do? Follow you to California? Come on Troy…" _She had broken down sobbing.

"_Why not? You could go to school at USC! You got accepted there, didn't you?" _he had blurted out.

"_Troy! Uh…don't you want me to follow my dreams? I've wanted to go to NYU my whole life…" _she had sobbed.

"_Don't you love me?" he had questioned her. _This is what tore Gabriella apart. It had then, and it still did.

"_God Troy! I love you! Of course I love you! But don't you get?"_ Troy had been silent after her remarks, and Gabriella had had enough of his stubbornness.

"_God Troy! Why do you have to be so selfish? You know what? Uh, good God…it…I'm not coming with you Troy…i-it hurts me to s-see you go…but…" _she had paused, out of breath from crying, _"We're t-th-through Troy…over…"_

And then she had left. She had fled Troy's home, tears racing down her cheeks as she drove home, where she had told her mother that she wanted to leave for New York immediately. They had. The car had been previously packed and in what seemed like moments, Gabriella had left Albuquerque for NYU, leaving nothing behind…besides Troy.

In the bathroom of the restaurant, a single tear, as perfect as a diamond, glided down Gabriella's cheek. She hated having to think about it all…about him. But she couldn't help herself.

Deciding it was time to get back to work and forget about the past, she quickly wiped her tears and walked back out into the small hallway, only to find herself bumping into some customer.

"Oh my, I am sooooo sor-," she froze, not wanting to finish her sentence. "Hello, Troy," she spat. "Did you want something? A refill…"

"No…I, uh…listen, Gabi…" he looked distressed, and Gabriella could feel herself nearly crumble from the sadness in his eyes. But she forced herself to stay together. "I'm really sorry about what I said…you know, the friends thing…"

"It's fine Troy. Would you're parents like anything? Your girlfriend…?" she tried her best to change the subject.

"No," Troy recited once more, "I didn't want to tell my girlfriend about us…I was…scared…"

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat. She remembered all those times in high school, when he had felt so helpless, and she had been the only one he could turn to. "Well," Gabriella did her best to sound expressionless, "Its good to know you can't confide in your girlfriend." She tried to pass him, but he stopped her.

"I was hoping…" he took a deep breath, "That maybe, we could, you know, catch up sometime…for coffee…say tomorrow morning, tenish?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. He always did this to her. They way his voice soothed her ears. She knew it would impossible to turn him down, but she thought the least she could was to try. "I have to get back to wo-."

"Gabi, please?"

She couldn't help herself, "Fine…" she gave him a glare before brushing past him. It was a good thing to, otherwise she would've noticed the silly grin on his face.

------------

Jeez, I need to write longer chapters!


	3. Doing it Right

**Chapter 3: **Doing It Right

Gabriella tapped her kitten-heeled foot against the wooden floor, the contact making a clicking sound every time it hit the hard surface. She shifted in her seat, a stained, wooden chair, trying to get out of the uncomfortable position she had been in for nearly half-an-hour.

Gabriella glanced around the small coffee shop, noticing many other college students pouring over materials that were spread freely across an assortment of tables and chairs. Sighing, she couldn't help but think that she would rather be at her dorm, studying the topics from her up and coming exam.

She should've known Troy would bail on her. _Tenish? It's ten thirty…_She let out a long breath and leaned back in her chair. Why had she even agreed to doing this? She knew it would be hard…sitting there with him so close she could reach out and touch him…and knowing she couldn't have him. _But then wouldn't it be hard for him as well? _She thought, remembering those moments years ago when he would just pull her close whenever she was near.

"Gabi?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name. "Hi Troy…" she muttered, clearly annoyed with his bluntness.

"Sorry I was late…Karissa was just being, well Karissa…" he sat down opposite her, his eyes boring into her tiny frame.

Gabriella blinked. She wasn't going to let him get to her. "Yeah…" _Yeah? That's all you can come up with? C'mon…get back at him! Say something that-_

Troy interrupted her thoughts, "So, how've you been?" he grinned at her, and Gabriella could feel herself melt at the warmness of his ocean blue eyes…the familiarity of his smile…

"Fine," she stared down at her hands.

Troy nodded, looking awkwardly around the coffee shop. Gabriella could see him brush the hair away from his forehead uncomfortably, and felt a twinge of pain in knowing she was causing him the discomfort. But she pushed away the feeling. _He hurt me, remember?_

"Listen, Gabi, let me get right to the point," Troy leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the table between them. Looking directly into her eyes, he spoke carefully and tenderly, "When I saw you at the restaurant, I was…stunned. I mean, I was glad! It was like something clicked and I felt like I needed to talk to you again…" he sighed, looking down at the table. "But then when Karissa spoke, I realized that if I told the truth…my relationship with her might falter…"

"Troy, I get it. You didn't want to have to explain the whole truth. Its fine, whatever," she somewhat glared at him, but once again that look in his eyes softened the harshness of her glance.

"No, I feel awful. I should've told her. And I realize that…you may think that me not wanting to tell her the truth is a sign of a bad relationship but…" he tried to catch her eye, but she looked away.

"Troy, Its fine…I don't think that…" but her voice was unsure. The truth was, she _did_ feel like that. It was this gut feeling that she had whenever she replayed the evening's events over in her mind.

Was it jealousy? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that whenever he talked about Karissa…which was barely twice…Gabriella felt as if she wanted to keel over and throw up. She barely knew the girl, but those feelings kept coming even at the thought of her.

"I know you do, Gabi…" his voice was soft and soothing. "Its fine…I-maybe you're right. Our relationship isn't necessarily the best…" he trailed off and his gaze left hers for the distance.

"Well, are you going to tell her? About us-the past, I mean…" she fiddled with the bracelet that hung loosely on her wrist.

Troy looked back at her, "I-I-," he paused and sighed, "I don't know…"

Gabriella frowned. There was an uncomfortable silence for the pair as Gabriella rubbed her eyes.

"Listen, Gabi, you know what? I think I will…tell her, I mean…" Troy did his best to sound as confident and determined as possible.

Gabriella looked up at him, "This isn't a charity drive, Troy. You shouldn't tell her just because I want you to." Her eyes were full of anger as she spoke.

Troy looked hurt, "I know…" he muttered.

"Well, I think I should go…" Gabriella stood up and grabbed her canvas bag that lay beside her on the floor. However, Troy stood up as well and as she brushed past him, he grabbed her arm.

"No, please. Gabi…I lost you once before, can we just try to become friends?"

The last word stabbed her in the heart. All she wanted to say was _"No. The thing is, Troy, I want to be more than friends with you…"_ But she didn't. Instead, she glanced up at him, her mind set on sending him a harsh glare.

But her heart wouldn't let her. As she looked into his eyes, all she could see was the sadness that lingered in the pools of blue that were staring back at her. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, and nodded. "I guess we can try," she forced a tiny smile.

Troy grinned, "Good…can I have your number? Maybe we can set up a lunch date or something and Karissa could join us?"

Gabriella gulped, but nodded and pulled out a pen and a piece of ripped paper from her bag. She scribbled down the number and waved as she left.

But as the brisk air greeted her, Gabriella felt a single tear drip down her cheek.

---------

"Molly, I need help," Gabriella plopped down on her bed in her dorm of which she shared with nobody. The phone to her ear, she waited for her friend to respond.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Molly sounded genuinely worried.

"I think I still love him…" Gabriella started, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks for the third time that day.

And then she told Molly the whole story, starting from New Year's at the ski lodge to the recent afternoon. She told her of the break-up, the regret, the pain she felt when she saw him and his girlfriend…the anger that had bottled up inside of her for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, its not like you to get angry…" Molly responded as Gabriella finished rambling, "But…" she paused, and Gabriella could tell she was deep in thought, "That anger…you've had so much with him. He was your first love…isn't it true you never stop loving your first love? But then again, you haven't really loved anyone since him so…"

"So what?" Gabriella felt anxious as to whether or not the issue was worth crying over and thinking of at all moments. Molly was the one who listened to all of her vents…from school to family issues. And Molly gave great advice, which Gabriella felt she needed some badly.

"I think you _do_ still love him. And by his actions I wouldn't be surprised if he still loves you too…"

------

AN: Good? You tell me. Haha, so I hope this one is a tad bit longer but…


	4. A Boomerang Always Comes Back

**Chapter 4: **A Boomerang Always Comes Back

Gabriella shifted her weight from one foot to another as pain flashed across her face. She hated Saturday evenings; they were the busiest nights of the week, yet often times other waitresses would bail on their duties for parties and such, asking Gabriella, Molly, and Shameeka to cover for them. It happened all of the time, and the manager was usually one of the slackers that ditched on their duties. _Stupid New York City night life…_

On this certain night, only one other waitress had decided to join them, and Gabriella, Molly, and Shameeka had found her in the bathroom, sobbing over the loss of her dog and a break-up with her boyfriend. The three girls had comforted her, but rolled their eyes at the work that lay ahead of them. This left thirteen tables for the three girls.

After walking and hurrying around the restaurant for over an hour, there had been a slight lull in the enthusiasm and bustle, allowing Gabriella time to rest her sore feet.

"I think she's still depressed about the whole situation."

"Well of course she is! The guy she loves only wants to be her friend."

"Yeah, but I think he loves her too…"

"How would you know?"

"Because I've got this theory that the love of your life is like a boomerang…he'll always come back…"

"Molly, that's deep and all, but do you think Gabriella is really going to believe that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all-,"

"Molls, Meek, I can hear you two," Gabriella called out to her two friends who had been standing right on the other side of the kitchen doors. Apparently, they had no idea she was standing at the small counter on the other side of their hiding place, resting her aching feet. Rapping her fingers on the counter she waited for her two friends to show their faces.

The swinging doors opened and Shameeka and Molly stepped out, grinning shyly. Gabriella laughed slightly, and then glared at them, "You guys don't need to worry about this whole thing with Troy. I'm fine, really…"

"Has he called you yet?" It was Molly's first question, the first of many…

"Yes. He's bringing his girlfriend to dinner tomorrow night when I have off…"

"Here?" The second of her usually prompt and meaningful series of questions.

"No, at Roberto's Eatery…you know, the Italian place down the street."

"Miss?" a costumer's call interrupted the conversation, and Molly, seeing the man was seated at one of her table's, hurried off, but not without giving Gabriella a 'Don't-think-you're-getting-out-of-this' look.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and watched as Shameeka excused herself to go seat a new crowd.

The mid-evening lull was over.

----------

Gabriella found herself replaying Molly's words over and over in her mind all throughout that night and the next day. _The love of your life is like a boomerang…he'll always come back…_Was it true? Molly always had the sort of deep, touching advice. That was the type of girl she was, always wondering about things, and knowing exactly what to say. So did that mean she was right? Gabriella sighed as she spooned a clump of Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie Edy's ice cream out of the pint sized cartoon. She swallowed as she reached over to dig in the cushions for her remote control, before switching the channel.

"_I love you, Mark, I do, I do."_

"_I love you too, Sandra, more than you can even imagine!"_

Gabriella gaped as the man grabbed a hold of the woman by the arms and pull her toward him, their lips meeting in a nearly violent crash. She changed the channel again; she hated soap operas.

"_So you're saying you loved him the entire time you were having an affair, or should I say two affairs, with his brother and his father?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I love you too, Tina! I forgive you!"_

Once again, Gabriella watched as the two real life pair, grabbed each other and kissed passionately, despite the host staring at them and what seemed to be the man's brother and father. And once again, she changed the channel; she hated talk shows.

"_Love thy neighbor."_

Gabriella frowned. She couldn't hate the religious show that was on the screen, after all, she had been raised to not think of the Lord in vain, and by hating the preachings being shown on the television, she would be sinning. She thought harder, her mind pounding as she stared at the screen, the pastor reading more Bible verses that all seemed to have to do with love. Frustrated, she tuned out the rambling of the pastor and realized something: she didn't hate all of those shows. She was an avid 'Days of Our Lives' viewer and frequently tuned into talk shows such as Jerry Springer. It had all been an excuse. An excuse used so she didn't have to think about _him_…

She quickly turned off the TV and stood up, leaving the spoon in the carton and shoving it in the small refrigerator. Gabriella glanced at the clock and found it was 6 o'clock. Troy and Karissa were going to meet her at the restaurant at seven. Hurrying off to get ready, she prayed with all of her might that the evening would go by smoothly…and quickly.

-----------

Gabriella glanced at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty good actually. A form-fitting, deep purple dress hugged her curves, the button up garment falling steadily at the knee and the sleeves coming to a halt just past her elbow. The brunette cocked her, her curls falling off of her shoulder, and grinned slightly. She had done well.

Stepping into her white heels, the soles a light wood, her pink toes poking out just slightly, she scurried out of the door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way.

The restaurant was not far at all, and as she parked her car in a nearby parking lot, she prayed the evening was going to be short and simple. She hadn't been planning on having to park in a lot, and with costs rising, she didn't want to waste any penny.

But as she entered the clean, Italian restaurant, she reminded herself not to make up excuses when it came to Troy. She pretty much always parked in a lot, and what with her mother sending her monthly checks to cover leftover expenses, she was hardly short on money. She simply wanted to get it all over with.

"Miss?" the host interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, um I'm here with-," she froze as a couple walked into the restaurant, the girl giggling obnoxiously, and the man grinning at her. Gabriella fluttered at his familiar smirk, his blue shining…it was the way he used to look at her and now…She couldn't bare to say, nor to think it. He was looking at _her_, this Karissa girl. And Gabriella could just watch as she paused from her laughing, and pecked him slightly on his lips.

"Gabriella!" it was the first words that escaped his mouth after Karissa kissed him, and immediately he strode over to her, Karissa trailing close behind. Gabriella grinned even more so when she noticed Troy had never grabbed his girlfriend's hand, something Gabriella was not necessarily familiar with, for her hand had been always connected with his in earlier years.

But Karissa didn't seem to notice, and she flashed the brunette a toothy smile. "Oh, hi Gabriella! I'm Karissa. Troy has told me so much about you!" The girl grabbed the surprised brunette's hand, flipping her golden hair as she did so, before squealing with delight.

"He did?" Gabriella seemed stunned. Did this mean Troy told her about-

"Ehmygawd, I've been so excited to meet you! I mean, what with Troy telling me you guys were more than just friends back in high school," she leaned in as she spoke, her manicured hands still clutching Gabriella's paintless ones. "High school sweethearts, how ah-dorable!"

Gabriella nodded, looking at Troy with her big brown eyes, and noticed something, something about the way he was standing, his hands shoved into his pockets, his head, cocked to the side as he watched the two girls, his blue eyes, seeming to zone out.

It was like he was remembering something.

_Flashback_

_The tiny restaurant, boasting of high class business people, was hustling and bustling with servers, their trays piled high with plates of elegant food, both fancy and foreign. Amid the crowded five-star dining room, a couple stood, their hands interlaced as they looked around the crowded room._

"_Troy this is…wow," the girl chirped, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him._

_Troy just smiled, "C'mon Gabi, let's go get the reserva-," Troy stopped as he heard a squeal. Looking down, he realized Gabriella must have heard it too, for she raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Huh? You thought that was me?" he laughed and she smiled widely._

"_Of course not," she answered, then giggled once more, "I just-."_

_They were interrupted again, for another couple had bounded in front of them, one, in all of her glory, squealing with delight as she grabbed Gabriella's hand, the other, grinning, slapped Troy hard on the back._

"_Taylor, Chad?" Troy was aghast. He hadn't expected them to be here, and apparently neither had Gabriella. As he let go out the small brunette's hand, Taylor smiled widely._

"_Oh, my goodness, are you two-," Taylor squealed once again in delight. "You two are together, aren't you?" she grinned at them._

_Gabriella blushed, but nodded, looking at Troy for relief._

"_Uh, yeah, I guess…" Troy began, looking awkwardly around the room, his hands shoved into the deep blue pockets of his jeans. He noticed Chad out of the corner of his eye, smiling at his friend, and Troy rolled his eyes, taking a step away from the large-haired boy._

"_Why didn't you guys tell us sooner? I mean-" Taylor paused as she saw Troy and Gabriella looking at her again, this time with more of a 'Um, duh' sort of glare. "Ohhh," she nodded, then laughed. "I guess we would have made kind of a big deal…" she trailed off and Chad cut in._

"_A big deal, it would have hu-." _

_Taylor shushed him. Letting go of Gabriella's hand and grabbing a hold of Chad's forearm with force, "C'mon Chad," she seethed, almost too noticeably, "Let's go…we've got a reservation…" she then turned to Troy and Gabriella, "Sorry…" she shrugged._

"_Maybe we'll catch up with you after," Troy said, hoping to get them away faster._

"_Oh, yeah, like a double da-."_

_This time Chad shushed her. "Let's go." And with that they hurried off, leaving Gabriella and Troy to find pleasure in simply each other's company._

_Gabriella smiled up at Troy before grabbing his hand, "Let's eat," she giggled._

_End Flashback._

As she watched him, her eyes sparkling as Karissa rambled on and on about the random things Troy had told her, all Gabriella heard was 'Blah blah blah blah blah…' It was something she often used to escape the clutches of listening to Molly try to explain something of high intelligence to Shameeka, who would either argue the subject, or hurry off to go to her boyfriend's apartment.

But at the moment, she was zoning out because Troy's eyes, shining with a brilliant blue, were looking directly into her own, chocolate pools. She felt herself grin, like he was remembering the same thing she had just done…

A loud, high pitched laugh rang out in her ear, snapping Gabriella from her trance, and Troy doing so as well. She looked down, half-expecting to see Taylor's dark hand grabbing a hold of hers, and for in just moment for Troy to come and wick her away to some marvelous dinner just for the two of them…

But instead, Karissa's slightly tanned, French manicured fingers were gripping into Gabriella. The brunette winced, both from the annoying laugh and the ache in her hands.

Troy simply nodded, smirking slightly, and acting as if he had heard what Karissa had just said…or so Gabriella hoped. Then, his hand reached out, wrapping his familiar, tanned hands around Karissa's arm and pulling her away from Gabriella.

"Let her be," he whispered into her ear slightly, with a hint of sarcasm, but Gabriella still heard.

Karissa just smiled again, "C'mon Troy, babbbbbyyyy, let's eat."

Gabriella followed, a look of utter disgust on her face.

_Ew. Babbbbbbbbyyyyyyyy._

------&&&&&&then its me...

You like? Tell me and hit that little lutton. LOL. This one should be longer. I think...


	5. A Heart Full of Song

**Yes its true, FINALLY an update! LOL. Okay, so I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while...actually, its been more than awhile, its been like, FOREVER. But with the begining month or so of school and all, its just been unbelieveable. But then again, I shouldn't have an excuse because I have written a bunch of oneshots so...shun me. But maybe you won't too, cause I did work really hard on this chapters, and I'm pretty proud of the Flashbacks that are in the chapter...**

**Alright, so I should stop blabbing and get to the point. Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**: A Heart Full of Song

Gabriella picked at the steak that lay in front of her. The meat, soaked in A1 sauce, had been cut into smaller, bite-sized pieces by Karissa, who had insisted that since she would be cutting both hers, and Troy's own meat, she might as well slice Gabriella's. The small brunette had been kept entertained as Troy protested Karissa's actions, often sneaking short chuckles to herself.

However the sight, though amusing, seemed to cause Troy to sink back in his seat. Gabriella had stopped laughing then, for Troy seemed distressed. She vividly remembered those times when she and Troy had gone out to dinner, each completely understanding what was on each other's minds…finishing each other's sentences.

But at the present moment, Karissa was rambling on and on, blabbing about Troy and his antics.

"Yes, it's unbelievable how long it takes him to fold his underwear! You know, he wears boxers and those nasty things often end up with my delicates-."

Troy blushed, "Karissa." He interrupted her, "I'm sure Gabriella doesn't want to hear this."

"Oh, I'm sure she already knows!" Karissa half-laughed, lifting a fork full of mashed potatoes to her glossed, red lips.

Gabriella sat back in her own seat, slightly stunned and slightly giggling. She could sense herself blush a deep shade of magenta, and from her view on the opposite side of the table, she saw Troy do so too.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that was unnecessary…" Troy spoke up, giving Karissa a wide-eyed glare. Gabriella watched as Karissa looked back at him, looking very much annoyed. But she could nearly see the steam spurting from Troy's ears. She remembered how details such as the ones Karissa was hinting were much too personal to him to be shared, especially in a public place. Gabriella knew it was wrong of her to compare herself to Karissa…but she knew she would have never said something like that in public.

"Everything that I say should be necessary," Karissa seemingly spat back.

_Touchyyyyy_

Troy sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he reached for the coke in front of him. However, Karissa slapped it away, surprising Gabriella, who still sat silently in her seat. Troy glared at her, doing his best to hide the blush that had crept upon his face as he glanced around the restaurant, obviously embarrassed.

"Do not, ignore me Troy Bolton. I should be your princess…" she argued, seeming to have forgotten Gabriella's presence.

"Karissa…" he tilted his head toward Gabriella, who shrugged slightly, and looked at his girlfriend expectantly. Karissa's mouth formed an 'o', and she bowed her head down and began eating once more.

They ate in silence for a few moments, only hearing the clinking of utensils against the glass plates or the chime of a glass hitting the table. The silence was uncomfortable, and Gabriella often found herself thinking up excuses to leave. Finally, she got to actually using one…

"Um, would you excuse me? I've got to use the lady's room…" she stood up, placing the cloth napkin beside her plate and pushing her chair out behind her.

Troy just nodded not removing his gaze from the sauce he had been playing with on his plate. Gabriella grinned at this. Karissa however, looked up and smiled brightly, almost too brightly, and said, "Why of course!"

Gabriella nodded, exiting the dining room and going into the quaint hall in the back, which sported two doors leading to the different gender's bathroom, and a phone beside a comfortable chair. Sighing, she looked back to see Troy and Karissa at it again, her voice especially rising above the other chatter.

As Gabriella exited the bathroom, she noticed a curtain hanging in the archway between the hall and the dining room. Discreetly she pulled on the curtain, extending it about halfway between the two sides of the arch-just enough so she would be invisible to Troy and Karissa.

The brunette sat down upon the armchair, rapping her fingers against the table beside her. She glanced around the hall, checking to see if anyone suspicious was near by. Noticing she was as alone as she could be in the entrance to the bathrooms, she picked up the telephone and swiftly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Molly I need you," Gabriella held the phone close to her cheek and spoke softly.

"Where are y-? Wait, aren't you supposed to be on your d-?"

"It's not a date, and yes, I'm there, but…it sucks."

"Ouch. How come?"

"Karissa is extremely peppy and they keep fighting…well more like Karissa won't stop arguing with him…"

"Jeez, that stinks."

"Yeah, what do I do? You give good advice…"

"Um…"

"Aw, um, I gotta go…" Gabriella sighed, realizing she got nothing out of the conversation with Molly, and for the fact that she could here footsteps coming nearer to the hall. They were loud, pounding clomps, almost like that of a little, wining, girl, and they seemed to be getting louder.

As she hung up, Gabriella stood, alarmed to see Karissa walk into the hall, her fists clenched and she was breathing very heavily. It did seem like she was a little wining, girl, though she was tripled in size, and should have been acting much more maturely, not only for Gabriella's well-fare but for those who would've seen her; she looked like a spoiled, really tall, five-year old.

As steam seemed to pour from her ears, Gabriella widened her eyes, doing her best to look sympathetic.

"Karissa-what's wr-?"

Karissa cut her off, "UH! He can be so unbelievable! I mean, just the way he treats me…its like he thinks he's equal to me! Shouldn't I be held in a higher rank because he says he loves me? Uh…."

Gabriella was speechless. She had no idea a girl could be so conceited. Sure, this one seemed normal and then, WHAM! It was like she had suddenly transformed into someone who thought so much of himself that-

"Well?" Karissa tapped her foot, acting as if Gabriella should've began talking already.

"I-uh, um, I think that," Gabriella looked down at her feet uncomfortably, "You should pick your battles. He does think very highly of you, I mean, you love eachother, right?"

"Like, duhhh," Karissa said, nearly too snottily.

Gabriella nodded, "Um, well then he will treat you with the respect you deserve…but you can't force him to do that, I mean…" she thought she was sounding cocky. From her experience, Troy would treat her like a princess, but she never forced it upon him…then again, she never acted like Karissa…

_Flashback_

_The summer air blew swiftly through the trees, rustling the branches and letting then whisper soft lullabies. The mid-afternoon sky, a brilliant luminous blue, was almost too perfect for words, the white, marshmallow like clouds forming shapes up above. The sun didn't beat down hard, it only enveloped the Gabriella and Troy in its warmth._

_Gabriella stretched out from her position on the grass, sitting up from her laying position and looking over at Troy, whose hands were on his stomach and his eyes were closed. Gabriella giggled slightly; she hadn't known he had been napping._

_Leaning over, she kissed him on the lips gently, awakening him from his slumber. "Oops," he blushed, sitting up and looking at her, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, really, its just practices have been tough and-." Gabriella put a finger to his lips._

"_Shh, I get, it's totally fine," she laid back down, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked up into the vast sky._

_Troy followed, scooting closer to her. She noticed this, and turned her body to him, putting her hand opposite him on his stomach and her head on his shoulder. He in turn, placed a strong arm around her, pulling her closer._

"_I love laying outside. It's so pretty," she commented._

"_Well, our summers are known to be beautiful here," Troy replied, twirling a piece of her long, dark brown hair around his finger._

_Gabriella paused, then looked up at him, "Well, how do you know it's not prettier someplace else?" she sat up slightly, looking at him matter-of-factly. She inched nearer to him, so their faces where barely inches apart, waiting for him to respond._

_Troy shifted his gaze from her, then looked her directly in the eye again, "Because you're not there…" he finished, and Gabriella looked at him, awed by his simple yet so meaningful words._

"_I love you," she grinned._

"_I love you too," and he kissed her gently._

_End Flashback._

"Whatever, he just needs to stop being so selfish…" Karissa notified, huffing out a long breath.

"Kari-," Troy had entered the hall, looking at his girlfriend with worried eyes he did his best to comfort her.

"Uh!" Karissa just stomped into the bathroom at the sight of him.

As the bathroom door swung shut, Troy looked at the floor then at Gabriella, "Listen, I'm so sorry about this. She can just be a handful at times." He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh no, it's ok."

"Yeah, how 'bout we go back in there and have me actually talk to you, instead of Karissa?" he half-laughed, and she grinned.

"Sure."

-----------

"But my favorite was that time at lunch, with you and-."

"Chad. Oh my, I remember that, it was when Zeke dared him he couldn't make up a really good jerky line. They were having that contest to see who could be the-."

"Jerkiest. Yeah," Troy laughed, and Gabriella followed.

Karissa was still in the bathroom. She had been for over half of an hour. Gabriella had tried to bring her out three different times, but had given up hope after she had said that she would kill Troy if she ever got out of there. Gabriella knew she was over exaggerating, but she still didn't want to take that chance, so she and Troy had just resulted to remembering the times back in high school and catching up.

_Flashback_

_The lunch room was abuzz with hungry teenagers, all clamoring around circular tables. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi were all seated around one, their lunches spread out and they were talking wildly amongst themselves._

"_I dare Chad to say the nastiest thing possible to Gabriella," Zeke blurted out._

"_Hey, don't be mean," Troy tried to defend his girlfriend, but Gabriella just laughed._

"_Its okay Troy, I can take it."_

_Chad put a finger to his chin and pretended to think, "Okay I got one, but you can't like, hate me forever, okay?"_

_Gabriella grinned and nodded._

"_Alright, so here goes: Why are you wearing a bra? It's not like you have anything to put in it…" Chad grinned stupidly and then gave a thumbs up to Zeke._

"_Aw man, that's harsh," Troy glared at Chad._

"_Chad-," Gabriella hadn't even flinched._

"_Yeah?" he turned back to her._

"_You wear pants don't you?" she eyed him, then grinned._

"_Ooohhhh, she got you!" Zeke laughed and high fived Gabriella, who just shrank back and giggled._

_The whole table was now laughing, "And now I would like to present the award, of best comeback, to my own girlfriend, Gabriella Montez!" Troy shouted, standing up, and handing her a trophy-a Diet Coke can._

"_Why thank you," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek._

_End Flashback._

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter...now please review, cause maybe it will help me updat efaster! LOL. Actually, I've got a couple days off of school next week so maybe...**


	6. Sing A New Song

**FINALLY! LOL. The document manager worked! Yes...Ok ok, so now you can read probably one of my favorite chapters. Its got a few cute flashbacks. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **Sing a New Song

"Oh wow, its already a quarter past ten. We've been at this for nearly three hours," Troy smiled widely, looking up at Gabriella and then around at the almost-empty restaurant. Groups of people were filing out, leaving with full stomachs and smiles on their faces. Gabriella knew she would soon be doing the same, as well as for Troy…but Karissa on the other hand.

She never did come out of the bathroom. Gabriella could just picture her, wailing to herself and to the other women in the room, despite the uncomfortable looks on all of their faces. She was probably complaining about her make-up, Troy, possibly even the food or the customers' clothes. Not even knowing her for more than a short while, Gabriella felt as if Karissa fell under the classic, showy, fake, spoiled stereotype.

"Yeah, do you want me to go get Karissa?" Gabriella stood up, reaching for her bag.

"Um, yeah. I hope its not trouble…" Troy stood as well, and with a worried but helpless look on his face grabbed for the bill at the same exact moment Gabriella did. Their hands collided, but as they touched, the electricity bouncing off of the walls in the restaurant, both looked up at one another for a split second. Their eyes locked, Troy finally spoke, "Don't worry, I got it."

Gabriella didn't want to argue, "Um, okay." She looked down at the ground, before grinning shyly at him and hurrying off toward the bathroom.

She entered the hall soundlessly, but as she reached for the ladies' handle, she found it turning. Gabriella stepped back and watched as an over-confident Karissa stepped out.

"Oh, I was just coming for you," Gabriella grinned weakly.

Surprisingly, Karissa smiled widely, "Oh, I guess I must be a mind reader!" She laughed loudly-much too loudly.

Gabriella nodded, and retreated more as Karissa exited the hall, bouncy and confident. Something had definitely changed.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella watched as Karissa reached for Troy's arm, clutching it tightly. She then motioned for Gabriella, who followed meekly. Troy must have been taken aback as well, for he lead the two girls silently and cautiously out of the restaurant, not giving Karissa a side glance.

"Bye Gabi!" Karissa shouted, even with Gabriella standing a mere ten feet away from her.

Gabriella simply waved. "I'll talk to you later, Troy," she grinned slightly at him, and hurried off to her own car.

--------

"I don't know, there was just something totally weird about her…I mean…" Gabriella pressed a few buttons on the cash register and watched as the drawer shot open. Then, she turned to Shameeka, "It was like two completely different personalities: Nice Karissa, Mean Karissa." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of bills and laid them on the counter to count them.

"Yeah, I'll say. From what you described, she seems like a total-," Shameeka paused as she saw a young child watching them from a few feet away. "Female dog," She said it kind of quietly, and Gabriella laughed.

"I didn't know someone could be that moody-," Gabriella started.

"Phone for Gabriella!" Molly's voice interrupted her train of thought, and Gabriella retreated to the kitchen, where she thanked Molly and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Gabriella speaking."

"Hey Gabi, its Troy," his voice was soft and smooth from the other side of the line.

"Oh, hey," Gabriella smiled to herself as she pictured him. It seemed so unreal to her that just a few days ago he had been absent from her mind…now he was all she seemed to think about, reliving the old high school times.

_Flashback._

_Gabriella grinned to herself, tapping her pencil on her notebook as she stared off into space. It was a comfortable place for her…where she could picture anything and daydream about anything. She often wished she could be there for long periods of time, only thinking of him…But of course her mother would never have it, so school was out of the option. Only God knew what the teachers would think of her if they caught her daydreaming in the middle of class. It would definitely puncture her reputation of always being on task._

_Not like the other girls in class._

_So Gabriella had resorted to daydreaming at home, in her bedroom. Her homework scattered on her bed, Gabriella would finally allow her mind to stray from her school work and let her mind focus on things it chose to rest upon, like him. _

_It also often lead to doodling random notes in her notebooks._

_**I love Troy**_

_She would scribble it out over and over again on the margins of her notebook pages. Luckily, her mother didn't bother to come in any more and check her daughter's homework, though she had for most of Gabriella's life. She had been taught well. But…with him…Gabriella's mind would wander many moment, and only when she began to scribble on the words she had written during class did she wake up from her daze._

_So, it wasn't a surprise when Taylor popped in one day to do homework and found the doodles on the sides of her friend's pages. _

"_Gabriella!" she squealed. "You love him? Awwww…" _

_For nearly an hour it went on like that: Gabriella never ceasing to blush and Taylor squealing and 'Awing'. _

"_Gabi! I totally think you should tell him, I mean-."_

"_No," Gabriella was direct. "That's not something I do…and it would be way too awkward. I mean, we've been together for barely a year, but we're still so young…" she trailed off, her mind once again wandering to him._

_That was the way they left it, thankfully for Ms. Montez, for she had announced it was time for Taylor to leave for dinner was on the table. It was much to Gabriella's relief, but of course to Taylor's stubborn dismay. _

"_Don't think you've gotten away with this," Taylor pointed her finger at her friend, before waving cheerfully at Ms. Montez and exiting._

_The next day at school, Gabriella kept to herself. She was afraid to talk to Taylor, and more importantly, Troy. Now that someone other than herself had seen those words, she couldn't bare to look him in the eye. So she avoided her locker, hurrying off to the girls' bathroom and locking herself in a stall until she knew the bell was about to ring. Then, as fast as she possibly could, she merged from the stall, hurrying out into the hallway and down the long corridor._

_Heat rushed to her face as she saw a few stragglers enter their classrooms. She was never one to be late. _

_But as she rushed to her locker, she saw the one thing she had been dreading: him. He was just leaning there casually, nodding at a few people as they walked past, and checking his watch every so often. Gabriella felt herself freeze. _

"_Gabi!" he finally saw her and waved her over. She trotted up to him meekly, and began opening her locker._

"_What's up?" he spoke with a smile, but it soon turned to a frown as she didn't acknowledge him. "Are you ok? I mean, you're late, and you seen to not want to look at me…"_

"_I'm fine," she turned to him abruptly, her arms full of books. But she had turned too swiftly, and his body collided with hers, sending her books and notebooks flying. "Oh God. Now I'm going to be later…" she bent down and began picking up the scattered things._

"_Here, let me help," he bent down too, and began picking up some more books. As she finished, Gabriella looked up to see one more notebook lying open on the ground. She also noticed him beginning to reach for it, and a sudden wave of anxiety hit her like a flurry of needles._

_The pages of the notebook were heavily doodled upon, this page probably sporting the most hearts and "**I love Troy**"s. _

_Closing her eyes, she noticed the catch in his breath, and she stood up, turning away from him and formulating some sort of take-off plan in the back of her mind. However, as she worked up the energy to begin to move, she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned to him, her eyes full of tears._

"_Hey, don't cry," he pulled her close to him, and the books fell once more, though neither of them cared. Her head on his chest, she cried softly, and she could feel a comforting hand on her back._

_Slightly pulling away from him, she spoke, "I'm sorry-."_

"_No, don't be sorry, because," he lifted her chin with his finger so she looked directly into his eyes, "I love you too."_

_End Flashback._

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight and catch up some more, you know, Karissa-free," he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella smiled widely, hoping Troy couldn't hear the sense of happiness in her voice. _Karissa-free…_

"Ok then, um, how 'bout I pick you up when you're down with your shift? Uh, when's that?"

"Oh, it's at six thirty," she lied. She didn't really get off until eleven, but 'back in the days' her and Troy's night rendezvous were at 6:30. She wasn't about to break tradition now.

Troy seemed to remember, and he laughed a little, "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye," Gabriella set down the phone and sighed.

_Flashback._

_The winter sun was bright as Gabriella rushed up the steps of the Plaza, shopping bags in hand and a large smile on her face. The brisk wind forced a rosy ora to her cheeks, and she pulled her Pea Coat closer to her tiny frame. _

"_See you later guys," she waved a gloved hand to Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay, who waved back as she entered the large lobby. The warmth met her halfway, and it heated her icy body, sending comforting chills down her spine. It was Winter Break, and the Home and School committee had presented the senior class with an opportunity to travel to New York City, and it was accepted excitedly. With rooms at none other than the Plaza Hotel, the class sure did have it good._

_After a day of shopping with her friends, Gabriella looked up at the large clock placed on the wall. It read 6:25. Perfect._

_Minutes later she stood outside of a room, the white door right in front of her. She reached into her bag and fumbled for the card key, of which she found a moment later. As the door opened, she stepped into the comfortably furnished room, boys' clothes scattered around the unmade beds. She noticed a basketball in the corner of the room, a hair pick on one of the side tables, and a Playbill for 'Avenue Q' on the other. _

_Stepping over the assortment of belongings, she kept her eyes wide._

_Suddenly the sound of singing greeted her ears. It wasn't the scratchy sound Chad had often been belting after seeing 'Avenue Q', but it was a gentle, smooth, perfect rhythm, one that was so familiar to her. _

_Peeking around an open door, she found the source of the wonderful sound, and she grinned as she saw Troy standing in front of the mirror, a hairbrush in hand, and no shirt on._

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey," his voice rang out in the tiny room._

_Gabriella grinned and began to step into the room, her voice mixing with his to create a harmonic melody, "You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away," they sang together._

_As they had been singing, Troy had obviously acknowledged her presence, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her hands rest on his bare chest. As they stopped, Gabriella kissed him sweetly on the lips.._

_End Flashback._

At exactly 6:30 on the dot, Gabriella stood outside of Clancy's, her hands in the pockets of her corduroy pea coat, and her foot tapping on the cement. It wasn't like Troy to be late, for she was usually the one to show up at 6:31, much to the sarcastic dismay of Troy. Or, he would show up on her balcony-he always insisted on climbing the tree, much to the protests of Ms. Montez who always told him the door was fine-at 6:29. But…she looked down at her open cell phone…6:31…

_Honk!_

Gabriella's head shot up and noticed a black SUV roll up in front of her. She smiled as Troy rolled down the window.

"You're late," she giggled.

"Yes, but I was tending to _Princess Karissa…_" he rolled his eyes and got out of the car, smirking as he opened the passenger seat door for her.

"Are you in the mob or something?" Gabriella looked up at him as he got back into the driver's seat.

He just looked at her with confusion.

"The black…" she scanned around the car and pointed to the entire black leather interior.

"Oh, that," he laughed, "Yeah, well Karissa thought it was manly." He rolled his eyes again and stepped on the gas. Gabriella nodded.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a very luxurious condominium building. Complete with balconies for what seemed to be every suite, and what looked as to be a pool nestled on the roof (a/n if that's possible? LOL), the place looked fit for a king.

"Whoa, this place is…" Gabriella started as she followed Troy into the spacious yet cozy lobby.

"Big, I know it," Troy grinned as he led her to a set of elevators. Pressing the Up button he spoke again, "My dad told me that if I went to this program thing-a-ma-jig here, then he'd give me a place to live here, and when I go back to California at the end of the semester."

Gabriella nodded, "So, that's why you're here?"

Troy grinned, "Yep. And it just so happened that Karissa _had _to follow me." The door to the elevator chimed open and Gabriella and Troy stepped in.

"Why?" Gabriella asked after a moment's silence.

"'Why' what?" Troy shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head at her. Gabriella could feel her heart skip a beat as she looked at him, his head to the side in almost a puppy dog manner.

"Well, um," Gabriella gulped, "Why did she follow you?"

Troy nodded his head in thought and the door to the elevator opened once more, "Well," he said, leading her out and down the hall, "She decided to do the program as well, and she said she loved me." He stopped in front of a mahogany door and stuffed a key into the lock. "But I often wish she hadn't come here…I guess you could say I'm kind of getting sick of her."

He opened the door to reveal a well-furnished living room, complete with an open kitchen and breakfast bar. The room was cozy, with a fire place at the far wall and an opening to a hallway on the opposite side of the room as the kitchen. The style was classic and charming, and Gabriella grinned. "Your mom furnished it, I'm guessing…"

Troy blushed, "How'd you know?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Lucky guess."


	7. Some Feelings Don't End

**Alright, so to let you in on a little secret, I have to confess that this has been written for a while. But I didn't really like it so I didn't post it...So yeah. But you tell me what you think. Kay? )**

**Disclaimer: I own just as much as everyone else. Which is like my plot line. SO yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: **Some Feelings Don't End

Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom into the small hallway, her head buzzing and her hands still slightly wet. Wiping them gently on her jeans, she shrugged her shoulders, doing her best to stop the chills from being in his apartment crawl down her spine. He'd already shown her around the luxurious apartment, and he'd mentioned the fact that he tried to spend as much time in it as possible as to avoid Karissa.

She had then asked if he really loved her.

To which he then said, "You want some dinner?"

It was just like Troy to steer away from the subject at hand. He always did and he always had. Sure, it was slightly nosy of her for to ask such a personal question, but being nosy was something she needed to be if he was ever going to open up to her again…for them to at least be real friends.

Gabriella stepped into the living room and kitchen area, watching as Troy turned the knob on the sink, the water rushing from the spout. He rinsed his hands quickly, before turning off the water and looking up at her, his blue eyes so welcoming…she felt herself fall into them. "It's ready," he nodded toward two plates, food covering them. She smiled, and nodded.

"Look's delicious." She walked over to a stool and sat down slowly on it.

"Well, it better be. I was never much of a cook…that was always Zeke's thing," he smiled at her, his eyes dancing as he mentioned the high school memory.

She laughed, "How could I forget?"

He grinned, rounding the counter and sitting down on the stool next to her. "Well," he picked up the glass full of water, "Here's to old memories."

Gabriella nodded, and added, "And to new beginnings." He smiled, clinking his glass with hers and taking a sip as she did so as well.

----------

"You know," Gabriella placed her fork and knife on the plate, cleaned free of all remnants of food. She rounded the counter and stood next to him, placing her dish into the sink. "You actually did pretty well, Bolton." She grinned, squeezing some soap on to a sponge to help him with the dishes.

Troy pretended to look surprised, "Well, Montez, maybe I should add cooking to my list of hidden talents."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Right up there next to singing and wooing freaky math girls you meet on vacation?"

Troy paused, his mind obviously trying to rouse up something to answer with. But it took him too long, and Gabriella found it her responsibility, her cheeks reddening, to come to his defense, "No need to answer that." She looked down at her plate, and began scrubbing harder, her pruned hands beginning to ache after a few minutes of silence.

"Gabi," he put his hands on hers, stopping her from further scrubbing.

And as she stopped, their eyes connected for one exhilarating moment.

"Um," she looked down, her cheeks flushing a light magenta, "I should…I should go…" she pulled away from him, maneuvering away from the counter as she hurried to scrounge up her belongings.

"Gabi, please, don't leave. I'm sorry…" he moved toward her.

"Troy, don't." she finally looked up at him, "I don't want to get into your personal life. It's fine. Done."

"Gabi, please, it's not done. I've been avoiding everything you asked about Karissa today, and I'm sorry for that. Please, I'll explain everything…just, don't go." His blue eyes were pleading, and as she looked into them, she felt herself melt, and some odd feeling washed over her. Sighing, she put her jacket and purse down.

"Fine."

Troy bit his lip, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You wanna go, um, sit?" he tilted his head towards the couch and chair in the living room part of the apartment, his eyes smiling in some sort of nervous way. She nodded, and went over to sit on the couch properly, being careful not to get too comfortable. She was afraid of what he might say…she didn't want him to bring up the past, but at the moment, it seemed inevitable.

"Well…I guess I should explain myself then."

Gabriella nodded; her eyes blank.

"Okay…" he sat down on the chair, bending over, his elbows resting on his knees and his body faced towards her. "Well, to answer your question as to if I really love Karissa…um…well, I don't know how to answer that. To put it truthfully, she's the only one I've ever been with since…you." Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, and blushing, she looked away. "Sorry…" he muttered, looking down. Then he continued, "She was, uh, something I guess I needed in my life at the time…someone who was controlling but could still love me…

"She was always expecting a great deal out of me, and I needed someone to do that…because, well, my life was a mess. She helped me get a hold of myself…and now I feel like I kind of owe her something…"

"Troy, you shouldn't have to owe her anything. And even if you want to repay her for helping you, or whatever, you shouldn't tell her you love her because of that." She cringed at what she had just said…now she felt like some sort of counselor. Luckily, Troy didn't seem bothered. He just leaned back in the chair, his eyes shooting to the far window.

"Yeah, the weird thing is, I know that. And I think I always have known that. But…" he paused in thought, then spoke again, "You know how Karissa kind of has…mood changes?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well…she's always kind of been like that…I don't know why, I guess its just part of her personality. She kind of expects a lot out of me…and I used to be ok with it…but now. See, the thing is, when I say 'no' to her or don't do what she wants me to, she gets all…"

"Menstrual?" Gabriella interrupted, hinting a smile.

Troy grinned, "Yeah, I guess you could call her moodiness that." He paused then, sighing slightly, "But the thing is, Gabriella, that I don't think I can put up with this anymore. I mean, I'm sick of not getting to love…who I want to." He looked down, the mushiness of his little speech becoming obvious to himself as his cheeks reddened.

Gabriella bit her lip.

"I missed you Gabriella."

Gabriella's eyes shot to his. She had thought they had steered away from the topic…But obviously that wasn't true. Looking down again she nodded slightly, "I-I missed you t-too…" She felt some sort of odd sensation in her stomach all of a sudden, and tears sprung to her eyes, however, she didn't let them fall.

"You didn't have to leave."

_Ouch…_she wasn't expecting that at all to say the least. She felt the tears burn her eyes, and she gulped, not saying a word.

There was a silence that then loomed over the pair, and Gabriella felt obligated to speak up, but every time she opened her mouth, nothing seemed to come out. Eventually she gave up, and sighed.

"You hurt me Gabi."

Gabriella stopped, anger rising in her chest. In her mind, she scrounged up something to say, and she looked at him, anger and sadness blazing in her eyes. "God Troy. Why do you blame me for leaving? You're the one who just stood there and watched me runaway." She stood up forcefully, grabbing her bags as she did so.

She watched him freeze slightly, possibly from the words she spoke, "I'll be seeing you, Troy." And with that, she left the apartment, not even bothering to close the door.

A thought immediately tumbled into Troy's mind. It had been the night of their triple victory, him having just won the championship game, her having lead the Decathlon team to their first win, and both of them, as a couple, having been handed the leads in the Winter Musical. It had been a whirlwind…except for that moment, when he had walked her home…

_Flashback._

_The wind was chilly, the star sparkling up in the heavens above the couple. Chills ran down their spines as Troy, his hands tenderly shoved into the pockets of his white basket ball track suit, paused at the door to Gabriella's house._

"_Well, um, I guess we've made East High history, huh?" she shrugged, the slight shawl she was wearing dripping from her shoulders. With a grin, she looked up at him, her big brown orbs shining. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of her smile…at the fact that she was right there…within his reach…_

"_Yeah, I guess you proved even freaky math girls can do something renown," he grinned at her, watching her as she rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him in the arm. He backed away in mock defense._

"_Hey," she pouted, then her eyes shot open, "And now I see even lunk-head basketball boys can get foiled from finally kissing a girl." Her brown eyes shone with silliness, and Troy gaped._

"_Wow, what a comeback."_

"_I've got a few more up my sleeve," she giggled, moving closer to him before backing away. There was a moment's silence as the couple both stared at the tiles on the porch, before Gabriella finally spoke up again… "Well, I'll be seeing you, Troy." And with that, she had vanished into the Montez household._

_End Flashback._

Oddly enough, the two hadn't gotten together officially until about a week later…when Troy had finally worked up the nerve to kiss her. But even now, as he sat in his living room years later, he could remember the feeling he had felt as she had said those words, 'I'll be seeing you, Troy.' They were vague words, ones that he had only heard ever escape Gabriella's mouth.

And in both cases, they had and would cause some serious changes to his relationships, and his life.


End file.
